


Let Go

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Top Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Shiro and Keith are finally, finally in bed together.





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



"I've waited so long for this," breathed Shiro, easing himself inside.

"Can't believe we were so slow," groaned Keith.

"Can't believe we're here at all," countered Shiro, staring in wonderment. Like this was a dream about to evaporate.

But it didn't. Moment by moment, Shiro pressed into him, a strange and intimate stretch that left them both trembling. Keith clutched at that broad back, pulling him close, until he could go no closer.

Above him, Shiro stilled. All that strength, yet so gentle.

Keith rolled his hips. "Don't hold back on me now, buddy."

Shiro moaned, and started to thrust.


End file.
